Friend
by Izzu
Summary: Making friends are not always easy, but that does not mean Gentaro would give up on making more of them!


az: 8D. I don't even know what this piece was supposed to be about. XDDDD Just felt like writing Gentaro suddenly. Seriously, trying to not inserting random My Little Pony references here XD

* * *

><p><span>Friends<span>

Written by Izzu

o

o

"Gentaro-kun... what are you doing here alone by yourself? Why didn't you join your friends to play?"

Little Kisaragi Gentaro looked up from the swing towards his teacher. The little boy shrugged at her.

"Well... Saotome and the gang didn't let me join in while they started playing soccer. And Aoyama-kun said my hair was funny—and it's kinda awkward if I tried to join the girls playing right now anyway. They were playing some girly games so I didn't want to disturb them." Gentaro suddenly grinned at her. "So I went and play on the swing!"

Miura Tomiko just sighed to herself.

"Poor Gentaro-kun, so now you're left to play by yourself? I'll talk to the boys right no—Gentaro-kun?" Tomiko looked down as the little boy grabbed on her skirt. Gentaro started to shake his head.

"It's all right... Tomiko-sensei! I'll take care of it myself! I'm only sitting on the swing to think up a plan on how I can make Saotome-kun and Aoyama-kun and their friends to like me. I'd DEFINITELY get them to be my friends for sure!"

The young teacher just stare at the boy and smiled.

xxx

"Give that back to me! Give it back!"

The boys just laughed at her as they kept throwing the book to and fro between themselves while the girl kept trying to retrieve them back. Without warning, another boy ran into them and started demanding that they return the book to the rightful owner.

Young Jojima Yuki gasped as her unsuspecting saviour started to fight the other boys despite being outnumbered. Before long, the boy managed to grab onto her book and chase of the other boys away crying for their mothers. The boy walked up to her, grinning despite the bruises he was wearing all over his body.

"Here, it's your book, right?"

Yuki blinked at the boy before nodding. "Yes, thank you. But... you're hurt, right? Sorry... it's because of me—"

"It's all right! I'm good. Mum always say that bullies are no good. But oww... this hurt! Just because I'm shorter than them. You'll see! I'll grow up big and taller than you guys and you'll see what's coming!"

Yuki giggled as the boy turned towards her. He grinned. "What's your name? I'm Gentaro, from class C."

"Yuki," she answered back. "My class was right beside yours! Thank you again, Gen-chan. Can we be friends?"

Gentaro's eyes widened at once at the suggestion it almost scared Yuki. He immediately nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes, YES. DEFINITELY. Finally I scored one!" Gentaro shrugged at her before explaining. "Boys at my class often make fun of me, saying things like my hair's funny or the way I'm talking's funny. But I'll show them, I'll get EVERYONE to like me and be my friend, including them!"

Yuki giggled again as Gentaro started asking her about the book he just retrieved for her...

xxx

Several years later, Gentaro stood before the path leading towards Amanogawa High School. So this was the school he was to be studying in from now on. Wonder why he had to be transferred here of all places, but considering the troubles that happened at the old school—well, perhaps he could try checking the place out.

Getting some new friends during elementary school turned out to be going well after some time and he was not doing so bad during middle school. Just that the last school... well, perhaps this time he would get more luck. He might even be able to get ten thousand—or wait, the WHOLE SCHOOL to become his friends later. So maybe this new school would not be so bad.

And it turned out he stumbled into a pissy boy who threw a confession letter into the sewer the first day he came to school. What a start of the day this was! Well... that clinched it. The first person he would get to become his friend would be THAT one.

He used to meet people like him before who used to look down on him, but what happen to _them _now? So this time should not be any different. This—Gentaro looked back to the letter to read the name written on it—Utahoshi Kengo will definitely become his friend no matter what it takes.

His name would not be Kisaragi Gentaro if he could not achieve that.


End file.
